


Dr. Fitz and the Doctor

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Who verse - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Season 4 Setting, Time Travel, doctor jemma, evil robots, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz is attacked by Radcliffe's pet robots turned rogue, he's rescued by a mysterious young time-travelling lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Fitz and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Agentcalliope for beta-reading.

Over the past few months, Leopold Fitz had frequently wondered if perhaps his boss wasn't entirely going off the rails in his relentless pursuit to provide A.I.D.A., the I.A. that served as his personal assistant, with the robotic body he thought she deserved.

Now that Fitz was finding himself alone and surrounded, with his back _literally_ against the wall and half a dozen rogue robots marching upon him, he was certainly regretting his decision to leave his boring job at the lab to come work for the unpredictable Holden Radcliffe. Boring wasn't so bad. Boring was usually quite safe.

The robots were coming dangerously close, their smooth cybernetic arms ready to grab him, when suddenly, a deafening wheezing sound pierced the air as a blue booth marked "Police Box" materialized out of thin air next to him. The box's door burst open and a young woman emerged. She looked to be about his age, with chestnut brown hair, a very pretty face, and an air of benevolent superiority which, in other circumstances, would have instantly put Fitz in competitive mode.

The woman glanced at the row of menacing robots, but instead of screaming and running for her life, she crossed her arms against her chest and _glared_.

"Ugh, sentient robots, really?" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Humans never learn."

She brandished a metallic contraption and pointed in the direction of the robots, deactivating them one by one with a ray of blue light and an electric buzzing sound.

When she was done, she turned on her heels and swiftly stepped back inside her box while Fitz stared in absolute astonishment. A moment later, her head appeared in the crack of the door.

"Well, how long are you planning on standing here?" she asked, and gestured in the direction of Fitz's now dormant assaillants. "This is only temporary, you know?"

***

"I– But– I don't–"  Fitz stammered as he took in the spacious room he found on the other side of the door, and the impressive circular console standing in the middle. "It's–"

"Bigger in the inside, yes. It hasn't escaped my notice," the woman interrupted distractedly as she pushed on buttons and pulled a lever here and there.

Fitz had never seen anything quite like this. The console, in particular, was absolutely fascinating. It looked at the same time to be incredibly complex but also almost primitive in its design. With his mouth hanging open, Fitz walked all around it until he came full circle, and went to stand at the woman's side to observe her manoeuvering.

Suddenly, she seemed to remember his presence and turned to him with a radiant smile, extending a hand.

"Hello," she said brightly. "I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm… Dr. Fitz," he replied, his brow furrowing as they shook hands.

"Oh, that's nice."

Fitz found the Doctor's smile quite softened her infuriatingly patronizing tone.

"What kind of technology is this?" Fitz asked eagerly.

"It's Gallifreyan," she supplied, her eyes fixed on one of the control screens.

"Huh, sorry, galli-what now?"

"Gallifreyan," she repeated. "From the planet Gallifrey. Where I'm from."

"You're an _alien_?" Fitz repeated, his entire face crunched into a grimace of disbelief. Had the robots hit his head? Was he dreaming?

"Well, technically speaking. Actually, I'm a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord. Of course. I suppose you couldn't find a more pedantic title," Fitz muttered. "What did you say your name was?"

 _"The Doctor,"_ she replied, sounding impatient now.

"Yeah, I got that part, but–"

"Well, why do you ask, then? Come along, we don't have much time"

Fitz chose to pointedly ignore the shot of electricity that coursed through him when the Doctor grabbed Fitz's hand to pull him to the door.

"But what about the rob–"

He didn't finish the sentence because the moment he stepped outside, he found he wasn't in Radcliffe's lab anymore. He didn't appear to be in Bucharest at all. Actually, it looked quite like...

"Where are we?" Fitz asked, certain he'd seen the place before, or something quite like it.

"Radcliffe's hometown. Dumfries, Scotland." She grinned before she added, "1970."

"What did you just say?" Fitz's mind drew a complete blank. Theoretically, he understood what she'd just said, but he couldn't seem to process her words. Once more, he wondered if the robots hadn't gotten to him after all. This might as well be a head-trauma related hallucination.

"How?" Fitz wondered. "Why?"

"Oh, honestly, Dr. Fitz," the Doctor rolled her eyes, pulling his arm as she trotted off. "Have you never seen The Terminator!?"

***

"You said you would explain," Fitz stated as he came to lean against the console next to her, watching her face expectantly.

"There is nothing much to explain," she countered, as she toyed with the commands. "This is a T.A.R.D.I.S. It travels… well, _everywhere_. All of time and space, wherever and whenever I want."

"But that's impossible," Fitz said vehemently. "Time is an illusion. It's how we perceive the fourth dimension."

"Oh, that's cute," she beamed, before her expression sobered. "But no. Time is… well, it's a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff."

"Really? 'Wibbly wobbly'? That's what you're going for?"

"Well, you couldn't possibly–"

"Try me! I _am_ a doctor," he huffed indignantly.

"Well, I'm a _doctor Doctor_ ," she said, rolling her eyes. "Look, what if, instead of telling you… I show you?"

"Show me? Show me how?" The moment he spoke, his heart started to pound in his chest.

"We're back," she said suddenly, turning toward the door. "Back to Bucharest, about five minutes after the moment we met. You can leave now and go on with your life as if nothing ever happened," she said, shrugging in an unconvincing display of indifference. "Or… You could travel with me. If you'd like."

"Travel where?"

"You choose," she grinned.

"Any time, any place?"

"Any time, any place," she confirmed, and Fitz wondered if the human heart could actually, spontaneously burst from a surplus of joy, because he was sure his was about to.

"Well, that depends," he said, trying to bite his face-splitting grin. "Will you let me pilot your ship?"

"It's not a ship, it's a T.A.R.D.I.S. And no."

"Could I at least have one of these laser thingies?"

"A sonic screwdriver? What do you want one for?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but it looks handy."

"We'll see," she smirked. "So, where are we going?"

"I haven't agreed anything yet," he said with mock affront, returning her smile. "Hey, is there an actual Planet of the Apes?"

"No." The Doctor rolled her eyes again while his face visibly fell.

"Arrakis?"

"That's a movie, too," she pointed impatiently.

"Magrathea?" Fitz asked, his voice unsure.

"Ok, you had your chance. Now _I_ get to pick a destination."

"Hey! You didn't say I only get three tries."

"Didn't I?"

"No!"

"Well, did you expect me to wait for you to review every sci-fi movie you've ever seen?"

While Fitz sulked, the Doctor punched new coordinates into the console.

"You're going to  _love_ Barcelona," she beamed.

"I've already been to Barcelona. Several times," he pouted harder.

"Not _that_ Barcelona," the Doctor sing-sung. "Are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?"

"I hope there'll be monkeys," Fitz replied broodily as the T.A.R.D.I.S. roared to life.

**Author's Note:**

> So the moment this idea came up I had to write _something_... I may revisit this verse later, since I'm so in love with it (well, this one and 57 others), depending on time, inspiration and whether it amuses anyone other than me.


End file.
